1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to classifying digital fonts. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods that automatically classify digital fonts into one or more font classifications and utilize the font classifications to present the digital fonts for display.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent years have seen a rapid proliferation in the use of computing devices in creating and editing electronic documents. Indeed, it is now common place for individuals and businesses to create digital marketing materials, digital magazines, webpages, e-mails, and other electronic documents utilizing desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile devices, tablets, smartphones, or other computing devices.
With the increasing utilization of computing devices to generate electronic documents, conventional digital publishing systems have responded by providing users with a variety of creative digital publishing options. For example, many digital publishing systems have increased the number of digital fonts. Indeed, some conventional digital publishing systems now provide thousands of digital fonts for utilization in generating and editing digital text in electronic documents.
Although the increased number of digital fonts provides additional opportunities for creative expression, the number of digital fonts introduces a number of problems. For example, because of the vast number of digital fonts, it is often time-consuming and difficult to search for and identify a digital font. Indeed, finding a digital font that is suitable for a particular design often involves reviewing digital fonts one-by-one until a desired font is found. Accordingly, the process of locating fonts in conventional digital systems is often tedious and frustrating.
The difficulty of identifying and utilizing digital fonts is only exacerbated in circumstances where a user seeks to utilize a new digital font. In order to utilize a new digital font, conventional digital systems often require a user to engage in a number of time-consuming steps to identify the new digital font; import the new digital font; apply labels, tags, or other identifying information to the new digital font; and organize the new digital font according to the particular labels, tags, or other identifying information. Thereafter, conventional digital publishing systems provide the new digital font in a list of hundreds or thousands of additional digital fonts. Accordingly, in order to utilize the new digital font, a user must search the list of hundreds or thousands of digital fonts to identify and select the new digital font.
These and other problems exist with regard to classifying and presenting digital fonts using conventional systems and methods.